


Promise Me

by xoxoluvsucks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: About Akaashi and Bokuto, Additional Warnings Apply, Akaashi holds it in, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Because im a, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Married!Boys, My First Fanfic, Not so sad ending, OC children - Freeform, Olympian Bokuto, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, SAD BEAN, Sadness, Surrogate mother, Why Did I Write This?, Writer!Akaashi, etc.. - Freeform, go him, more tags tba, trigger warning for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:51:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoluvsucks/pseuds/xoxoluvsucks
Summary: By twenty-five the two lived comfortable in a large pent-house. They wanted to go on like this forever. They wanted to someday get married and maybe adopt a kid or two. Bokuto wanted that, Akaashi wanted that. But one day, they were given news that made their world fall apart. It all came crashing down on both of them. Time was ticking away...with just over a year to live.





	1. Before It All...

**Author's Note:**

> Oops.
> 
> Well, hope you like this. Its my first time writing for Akaashi and Bokuto so if its not the best please be nice <3
> 
> Also, my writing ALWAYS sucks when i start a new fanfic so if it sucks just know its cuz of that.
> 
> Anyway, hit me up on My Tumblr: http://omg-i-can-draw.tumblr.com/
> 
> (Also, if you want mood music i'll link you a playlist <3)
> 
> Enjoy

_**Chapter 1: Before It All…** _

 

 

 

 

“Okay,” Bokuto inhaled and exhaled slowly. 

At this moment in time, he was practically plastered to a school wall breathing slowly, chewing on his lip before deciding on his next move.  Past this wall outside on the small bench under a cherry tree sat probably the most beautiful boy Bokuto himself ever saw. ‘ _ But...No Homo _ ’ he kept telling himself. 

He peeked just beyond the wall and eyed the boy. 

 

He was obviously a first year- hence the slight difference in school uniform. He hung his head low while taking each bit of his bento slowly; his messy black hair shadowed his eyes and defined his nose. Bokuto bit his lip one more time before closing his eyes and moving out of his hiding spot to march in front of the boy.

 

Bokuto stopped right in front of the boy; the tips of his shoes only a few inches from the others. He cleared his throat with confidence and the boy stopped; chop-sticks in mid air. 

 

Slowly the boy lifted his head and when his deep-turquoise eyes met Bokuto’s; all of Bokuto’s confidence seemed to drain from his body. 

 

His heart hammered in his chest, and for some reason unknown to Bokuto himself, he felt his face heat up in just the slightest way. 

 

“I--I, um, i’m….” Bokuto felt like every syllable in the Japanese language up and left the storage of his brain as his mouth went dry. 

 

The boy raised and eyebrow and a small sigh escaped his mouth. He placed his bento box next to him and stood up, smoothing down his uniform; his stoik composer not wavering.

 

“Keiji Akaashi,” he bowed in front of the quite surprised Bokuto. “First year.” he finished, standing straight up again; he met eyes with Bokuto once again. 

 

Bokuto made what seemed like a kind of squawking noise and hastily bowed, “K-Koutarou Bokuto…!” He stood straight up again and his face was becoming an interesting shade of red. In an impulse, he put his hand up to his head in a salute form. “S--Second year!” his cheeks puff with the Air he was holding in. 

Akaashi stared at him wide-eyed then brought his hand to his mouth as his smile grew into something more and he shook with quiet laughter, “Hah...Hahaha…” 

 

Bokuto’s hand dropped to his side and watched the boy laugh; when Akaashi was done Bokuto finally found some words. “S...say, Akaashi-San, did you do that to make it easier for me?” 

 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto with sharp eyes then turned his head, “Not really.” 

 

Bokuto wasn't sure but he was almost positive he saw a light pink spread on the boys face. He didn't let those words get to him, instead he grinned like a five year old and clapped a hand on the boys shoulder. “Ah, sure!”

 

Akaashi watched as Bokuto seemed to be able to be happy so easily and wondered... _ how?  _ Then Bokuto’s voice boomed through his thoughts. 

 

“Hey, hey, hey! You interested in Volleyball?” 

 

Akaashi’s face brightened, then suddenly what seemed like the beginning of a smile, faded and he looked at his feet. “W-Well...i wouldn't know anyone on the team.”

 

Bokuto’s grin widened, “You know me!”

 

And that was the start of their days where the two boys would become inseparable. 

 

~

 

“Bo...what the hell?”

 

Kuroo’s voice echoed in the empty locker room; he kept his eyes on Bokuto. 

 

Bokuto himself had his back to Kuroo and was leaning into the dent on a locker he made. He let his fist fall open and drop to his side, he sniffed loudly and refrained from crying. 

 

“F-Fuck…” his voice wavered just slightly. 

 

Before this, he and Kuroo’s team were in the middle on a practice match. Then Akaashi got hurt and had to go to the nurse's office and Bokuto blew up about it and was seated on the bench. Before he embarrassed himself more he rushed to the lockers and Kurro followed his friend to hear a loud crash and to see Bokuto just purely frustrated. 

 

“Bokuto, sit down..” Kuroo sighed as he took a seat on the bench across from Bokuto. 

He slowly turned to face him and took a seat next to Kuroo. He leaned over his knees and held his head not flitching at the way his knuckles felt sore. 

 

Kurro gave his friend a moment to let him collect himself before pressing on. 

“What's eatin’ ya’, Bo?”

 

Bokuto took a shaky breath before quietly stating: “I'm in love with Akaashi.” 

 

It wasn't a question or a assumption; Bokuto said it in a statement because it truly was a statement. 

 

It took Kuroo a second; he blinked once, twice, then grinned. 

“Bout time, Bo.” he laughed to himself before continuing, “You two really do have a...different relationship than any other ‘best friends’ i know.”

 

Bokuto sighed, with relief at how chill Kuroo was. He sat straight up and leaned his head on the locker behind him. He glanced sideways at Kuroo. 

“But I’m graduating soon, and he’ll still be in school...It’d be bad if he had to finish school if things got out, you know?”

 

“Hm, not really? Why don't you just...wait to ask him out till he like, oh i don't know, graduates?” Kurro rubbed the back of his neck and grinned, “Then when you DO ask him out, you’ll both be adults and just say, well, Fuck Society.” 

 

“A-a-a-ask him  _ OUT? _ ” Bokuto almost choked on his own words and he turned to fully gaupe at Kuroo. “Kuroo! Keiji h...he’s  _ STRAIGHT _ !” 

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes, “I doubt that.” he stood up and stretched, “The way he looks at you…” he looked at Bokuto and grinned, “Is not in a ‘straight’ way-- Lemme tell you,  _ i know _ .”

 

Bokuto ran a hand dramatically down his face and groaned, “ **_I_ ** still don't know, Kuroo…”

 

“Here, then, why don't you try to  _ SHOW _ him your feelings then, hm?” Kuroo made his way towards the door. 

 

“I still don't under----”

 

“Bokuto-San!?”

Akaashi’s voice echoed into the room, soon followed by Akaashi himself. He was breathing quite hard and looked like he was running before entering the room. He rushed in, passing Kuroo not even bothering to give him a single glance. 

 

“What happened?” he asked as he kneeled down in front of Bokuto grabbing his hand that was bruised and had some dried blood on it. 

Kurro waved to Bokuto with a knowing smile and walked out leaving the two boys. Bokuto rubbed at his neck, a weak smile on his lips, “Emo-Moment.”

 

Akaashi made a ‘ _ Tch _ ’ sound and let go of Bokuto’s hand to go get his first aid kit from his bag. He returned sitting himself on the bench next to Bokuto; he grabbed his hand again and carefully studied it. 

 

“Honestly Koutarou…” he huffed while rubbing ointment on the cuts and bruises. 

 

Bokuto couldn't help the smile that spread on his face when Akaashi let Bokuto’s given name fall from his lips.

“Not the first time,” Bokuto weakly laughed as he studied the side of Akaashi's face.

 

He watched as Akaashi’s deep-turquoise eyes concentrated on  the job. With every second of staring at Akaashi he found more about the boy that he loved. The way his hair was growing out to be able to cover his eyes almost fully whenever he looked downward. The way he had the fullest eye-lashes that went with his eyebrows. His almost perfect nose, his high cheekbones that went with his defined, yet soft, jaw. And his flawless pale skin. Bakuto could stare forever if given the chance. 

 

It was quiet as Akaashi finished up his work with careful fingers. Bokuto smiled and sighed happily,  _ ‘God, he’s beautiful… _ ’ 

 

Then when Akaashi turned his head a bit, Bokuto saw the glimpse of a white bandage, hidden under his bangs, that was taped near his temples. 

 

“Keiji,” Bokuto said softly and Akaashi stopped his work and looked at Bokuto fully. Bokuto pressed his palm to the bandage and rubbed the area with his thumb. “Does it hurt?” he asked just over a whisper. 

 

Akaashi gave a small shake of his head and then leaned into Bokuto’s touch ever so slightly; his eyes slowly closing, “N….No…”

 

Its silent between the two, a comfortable silence they have grown accustomed to. Akaashi leaning into Bokuto’s touch while still carefully holding onto Bokuto’s injured hand. Bokuto didn't dare move; this moment was one he himself would always cherish and never forget. He only prayed that Akaashi couldn't hear how hard his heart was beating in his chest. 

 

Slowly Akaashi opened his eyes and made eye contact with Bokuto. His deep-turquoise eyes filled with tiredness and something else Bokuto couldn't quite put his finger on. Akaashi shifted closer to Bokuto and leaned his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder. “It...hurts.” he breathed into the crook of Bokuto’s neck.

 

Bokuto felt a spark go up his spine. He slowly snaked his free hand around Akaashi’s waist and leaned his head on top of Akaashi’s. “Same.” he replied quietly. 

But he didn't ‘hurt’ because of the physical pain he hurt because of  something else. Something more hung behind the one word and he so wished he could just tell Akaashi how much it hurt to be in love with your best friend but  too afraid to tell them the truth. That hurt like hell. 

 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes just breathing in and out; Bokuto praying, that this wouldn't be the last time something like this happens and hoping that Akaashi was too. 

They pulled apart when they heard the whistle of the end of their practice match echo from down the way. Akaashi stretched and yawned and Bokuto thanked him for his help and Akaashi gave him his most favorite smile. A small smile, but it was filled with so much care that it made Bokuto’s chest swell.

 

‘ _ We’ll be...just fine _ .’ Bokuto made up in his mind as he followed Akaashi back onto the court. ‘ _ I’ll take it one step at a time _ .’ 

~

 

The day of Akaashi’s graduation was the best day. Akaashi informed Bokuto late the night before that his parents wouldn't even be able to go and asked him if it wasn't too much for Bokuto to come and watch. Bokuto himself didn't care if he lived a two hour train ride away from his old school, he still made sure to be there.

 

He watched with a proud smile as Akaashi bowed in front of a few hundreds adults and students while receiving his diploma. And when Akaashi spotted Bokuto in the crowd his grin widened. 

 

After, Bokuto waited under the same cherry tree from a few years before and Akaashi came running at him. Bokuto threw out his arms and Akaashi was quick to throw himself into his best friend's arms. They didn't care if people stared and wondered, they just held each other for a while. 

 

Akaashi pulled away, “Thanks for coming.” he paused, “Sorry for the inconvenience.” his voice dropped a bit, “Probably was a bother, huh?” 

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he put both hands on the boys shoulder and made him look into his eyes, “Akaashi...you are not and never will be a bother or an inconvenience for me. If anything i'm the one who bothers the hell outta you, huh?” Bokuto wore a teasing smile and Akaashi bit his lip to keep his own giggles in check. Bokuto grinned then paused. He breathed  in then out; he turned to grab a bouquet of roses from the bench and held it out to Akaashi. 

 

Akaashi looked shocked but took them and smiled, “Thank you for the graduation gift.” something in his voice wavered with what sounded like  disappointment, Bokuto wasn't sure. 

 

Bokuto shook his head once, “Um, it's not  _ only _ a graduation gift…” Bokuto looked around them and blushed a deep red as he backed up and pulled Akaashi and sat him down on the bench. 

Akaashi stared up at Bokuto who was shuffling anxiously back and forth. He put the flowers next to him and was about to stand up again. 

“B...Koutarou, what's wrong?” Akaashi seemed deeply concerned.

 

Bokuto ran a hand through his hair and sighed and then got onto his knees in front of Akaashi and held onto the boy's hands. “Would you like me to be YOUR bother for awhile?” he asked with a lopsided smile and a red face.

 

Akaashi stared blankly at Bokuto and bit his lip, “What’re you saying, Kou?”

 

Bokuto dropped his head onto Akaashi’s knees and nervously laughed then looked back at him, “Do you want to be my boyfriend, Keiji?”

 

Akaashi’s face went blank, then it grew pink, then he looked into Bokuto’s eyes and held his stare. He watched Bokuto with his most serious expression on. 

 

Bokuto swallowed  and he was sure he knew what was coming.

 

“Yes.” 

 

Bokuto almost choked himself as he almost fell over. Akaashi grabbed onto both of Bokuto’s arms and steadied him a small smile on his lips. 

 

“W-w-w-w-w-wait. What?” Bokuto asked.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and stood up, pulling Bokuto with him, “I said yes, stupid.”

 

Bokuto couldn't keep it in himself. He smiled first, then grinned, then gave a whoop of joy, then he ran his hands through his hair frantically staring at the ground almost in denial. “Akaashi is my boyfriend...Akaashi is my boyfriend….Akaashi…” he trialed off when he saw Akaashi snickering behind his hand and Bokuto grinned. 

 

“So, you gonna freak out or are you gonna kiss me?” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest a teasing smirk on his face.

 

Bokuto’s jaw dropped open and he stuttered his words, “Y...You sure?”  he subtly motioned around them at the still somewhat crowded schoolyard.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes again, “We’re adults now. ‘Fuck Society’ remember?”

 

Bokuto gauped in disbelief, “You heard, us!?”

 

Akaashi laughed and stepped closer to Bokuto, “i was wondering why it took you so long to ask me, too.”

Bokuto huffed and moved to close the gap between the two bodies and he held Akaashi’s waist and Akaashi wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

“Well, i finally did it. Go me.” he said quietly. 

 

Akaashi smiled pulling Bokuto’s face closer to his, “Go you.” he whispered before new lips met his. 

 

They stood there too wrapped up in each others soft lips and limbs,  they couldn't care about everyone else. They pulled apart both laughing at themselves and hugged tightly. 

This was the beginning of something new and something long.

 

~

 

Akaashi was able to get into the same university as Bokuto and they moved in together right away. They lived two hours from home so they were able to visit Akaashi’s parents at least more than Bokuto’s. In his third year at age twenty-one, Bokuto was able to go play in the olympic volleyball games while Akaashi stayed back and studied different forms of writing. Both of their carriers took flight right away; Akaashi quickly becoming a top seller and Bokuto winning more than enough golds. 

  
By twenty-five the two lived comfortable in a large pent-house. They wanted to go on like this forever. They wanted to someday get married and maybe adopt a kid or two. Bokuto wanted that,  _ Akaashi  _ wanted that. But one day, they were given news that made their world fall apart. It all came crashing down on both of them. Time was ticking away...with just over a year to live. 


	2. Came Crashing Down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Grief is like the Ocean,'  
> 'It comes in Waves,'  
> 'Ebbing and Flowing,'  
> 'Sometimes the Water is Calm,'  
> 'And Sometimes it is Overwhelming,'  
> 'All we can Learn to do is Swim.'
> 
> -Vicki Harrison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love <3  
> i appreciate it all.
> 
> Hope you like this quite lengthy chapter. I had to fit quite A LOT into it. I hope nothing confuses you guys ;_;
> 
> Anyway enjoy it please, and i love comments and Kudos <3
> 
> Also, hit me up on tumblr: http://omg-i-can-draw.tumblr.com/

_**Chapter two: Came Crashing Down.** _

  
  


Not many people know this about Akaashi but when he is angry it's like being almost shamed into apologizing. He gives you major silent treatment and hard glances. Bokuto and he have been together long enough to the point where Bokuto will know if he HAS to apologize or if it was both their faults. Akaashi always loved that about him. 

 

Just last night they got into a fight; it was quite stupid to say the least. Bokuto was saying how he wanted to go fly down to his “Parents” house but Akaashi refused to let him. 

See, Bokuto’s real parents died in an accident when he was seven and he was grateful to have his aunt and uncle take him in. But as Bokuto grew up, he fell for Akaashi and before leaving with Akaashi he told them about their relationship. Things didn't go over well; his uncle said some things and his Aunt was in too much shock to do anything. It ended with Akaashi pulling Bokuto out of the house and away from the verbally and almost physically violent atmosphere there. It came as almost a shock to the two partners, for Akaashi’s Parents and Family accepted this with much ease. So when Bokuto experienced this homophobia from his own family he broke down. He broke down in the car barely able to breath and was happy Akaashi was there for him in that moment. Akaashi made him promise not to ever go there again without his consent. Bokuto agreed. 

 

So, when Bokuto brought it up during their small talk yesterday evening it ended with the two yelling at the top of their lungs. And ended with  Bokuto leaving to stay at Kuroo’s place. Akaashi woke in the morning, Bokuto wasn't anywhere to be found. He hauled himself out of his and Bokuto’s bed and started his day like any other. 

 

He went for a run, made himself a breakfast, read through the already written chapters of his next piece of work and continued writing. It wasn't until sunset when he heard the door open and slam and what sounded like Bokuto’s gym bag fall to the ground. 

 

Akaashi stood from the bar stool he was sat on and stood up when Bokuto entered the kitchen. They stood a few feet apart just standing and staring. 

 

“I'm sorry,” they both said in unison quick to embrace each other.

 

Bokuto wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s slim waist and Akaashi clung onto his neck for, what would seem like, dear life. Bokuto moved his hands to Akaashi’s thighs and pulled him up; he walked slowly to the couch. 

Akaashi breathed into Bokuto’s neck and shut his eyes tight, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…” he repeated over and over. 

 

Bokuto chuckled lightly as he sat on the couch and let Akaashi straddle him. Akaashi pulled away and grabbed the sides of his partners face and tucked his face down a bit and pressed his lips to Bokuto’s. It was fast but not rushed and needy, it was Passionate and filled with apology after apology. 

 

Bokuto pulled away grinning, “I missed you too.” he said panting a bit.

 

Akaashi bit his lip and laughed as he dropped his head to rest on Bokuto’s chest. “Yeah…”

 

They held each other for a bit and let the sun go down and let the moonlight be their only source of light. Akaashi spoke soft words of how his day went and met Bokuto’s eyes when asking how his went. 

 

“Well,” Bokuto huffed out a breath, “I stayed at Kuroo’s and slept in too much. I was almost late for practice!” he exclaimed and Akaashi smiled at his boyfriend's wild expressions. “After practice i went back to Kuroo’s to grab my crap then went for a checkup at the hospital.”

 

Akaashi hummed taking in Bokuto’s words but not his tone and leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and closed his eyes, “How'd that go?” he asked not really looking for an answer.

 

It was silent and Akaashi thought Bokuto drifted off to sleep like he was on the verge of. Then Bokuto took a small breath in and said three words. 

 

“I’m dying, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi pulled himself back to stare wide-eyed at his partner; confusion played on his face. “W-what?” his breath hitching just once.

 

Bokuto gave a fake smile and scrunch his eyes closed, “Y...yeah. Its...spreading, Love.” 

 

Akaashi shook his head desperately and his grip on Bokuto’s hands grew tight. “W-what? No...Bokuto, please tell me you're joking.” his voice pleading.

 

Bokuto left his head fall back to rest on the back of the sofa, he sighed shakily, “If it was i’d be a terrible person, Keiji.” 

 

At the sound of his name Akaashi knew it was true. It was real. And Akaashi couldn't--no, wouldn't accept. 

 

His eyes quickly filled with tears as he clung to Bokuto’s shirt his hands shaking in their fists. “No...no! N-no….” he sobbed and Bokuto just let Akaashi curl into him for the hours to come.

 

~

 

A brain tumor. It was found in Bokuto’s body a little over two months ago, it wasn't big so he wasn't urgent to do much about it. Everyone thought itd go away for how small it was.   
But when he went in earlier that day, it had spread and grew. He was given a little over a year to live. He felt his heart sink and cried for an hour in his car trying to find a way to tell his Love. 

 

Akaashi calmed himself as time went on and as midnight approached. He spoke to Bokuto, telling him how much he loved him and gave him kisses letting them linger longer than usual. Bokuto himself couldn't help it when his own tears slipped. 

 

Akaashi reminds him to fight, to live and to love. He hopes his words clear up their fate to come. Bokuto lifts Akaashi in his arms, Bridal-style, and carries his Love to their bed and somehow they fall asleep together, and forget their problems to the stillness of sleep.

 

~

 

“You ready yet, Love?” Bokuto grinned at Akaashi who was walking around their room, checking for Anything that they would need on their trip.

 

America.  _ Hawaii _ . Bokuto splurged on a trip to Hawaii for the two. Akaashi was so happy that as they both packed and planned on things to do he forgot about the fate of his boyfriend. 

 

Bokuto grinned at Akaashi as they got into the Taxi and Akaashi was sure to let his gaze on his rambunctious boyfriend linger.

 

~

 

The flight to hawaii was an easy one and Bokuto was on edge for some reason. Akaashi and he got their bags and waited for their shuttle to come.

 

Bokuto was rummaging through his bag muttering under his breath and Akaashi rolled his eyes, “What are you doing?” he asked, bemused, as he sat on the small bench. 

 

“Im praying i didn't forget it…”

 

“Forget what?”

 

A little gasp came out of Bokuto’s mouth as he turned to face Akaashi, “Stand up, Love?”

 

Akaashi was so tired that he was too lazy to question Bokuto and he reluctantly stood up. Bokuto got down on his knee and Akaashi’s eyes snapped open with realization, as his face grew pink and his eyes started to become misty.

 

Bokuto smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend and pulled out what he was looking for and held it up in one hand. 

“Keiji, my best friend, my boyfriend, my partner in crime and my anchor in life. I know its...sudden and let's be honest i bought this within seconds this idea popped in my head. I...i thought to myself how bad i wanted to marry you--not because i only wanted SEX...b-but because of how much i love you.” Bokuto let out an exasperated laugh, “Man, i want to spend my whole eighty years of life left with you. But, all i have is a year, Love.” he slowly opened the box and Akaashi’s hands came up to cover his mouth as a few escaped tears streamed down his face, “So, Keiji Akaashi, would you like to marry my sorry ass?”

 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto up, yanking him to his feet and threw his arms around the man he loves. “Yes! Yes yes yes yes! A million times yes, Koutarou!” he cried into Bokuto’s shoulder.

 

Bokuto chuckled and pulled back and sweetly grabbed Akaashi’s hand and slid the ring on his finger. He smiled triumphantly and grinned at his Love. Akaashi quickly kissed him, not caring about the people around them. They were in  _ America _ for God's sake.

 

~

 

The two spent an hour looking for their hotel and when they got there Akaashi almost strangled his, now Fiance, for booking a 5+ star hotel. But  the reason why Bokuto even booked this hotel is because it has a chapel and minister---a  _ bilingual ministe _ r-- so it's just perfect for him and Akaashi.

Bokuto booked a ten minute spot in the chapel and he hurried off to tell Akaashi to get ready.

 

"But what about our two witnesses?" Akaashi asked as he looked for his nicer clothes in his suitcase.

The two were settling into their giant suite on the top floor of the hotel. It had an amazing view of Hawaii’s clear oceans. Akaashi loved it. 

 

"It's fine!" Bokuto exclaimed from the bathroom. “i got two workers to stand and watch for us!" he stuck his tongue out as he tried to comb his hair down. 

  
Akaashi stood leaning against the doorframe and watched his partner try his best to control his hair. Bokuto was having a hard time getting the back, so while mumbling slowly, "Ba~ Ka~" Akaashi went behind him and grabbed the comb and started to fix it for him. Bokuto sighed and watched through the mirror; when Akaashi was done he didn't move from his spot. Slowly Akaashi slid his hands around Bokuto’s waist and leaned his head into Bokuto’s strong back. Akaashi gripped at the shirt on Bokuto's chest and Bokuto brought his hands up to cover Akaashi's. A loud sniff emanated from Akaashi. 

  
"Baka." he whispered, this time it was filled with sadness and less teasing. 

Bokuto huffed holding back from tears as he humorously chuckled, "I know, Love." he smiled and met eyes with Akaashi through the reflection of the mirror. He smiled at his Love. "Now, you ready to get married?"

Akaashi blushed and nodded once as he let go; Bokuto placed a quick kiss to his lips and grinned at the surprised sound that left his Love's mouth. 

 

"Ready when you are." Akaashi smiled that favorite smile of Bokuto's.

~

 

The chapel was small but elegant and simple, Bokuto was very grateful that the bilingual minister spoke japanese (he was never really good at english in the first place.)

The minister came in and stood in front of the two, he smiled warmly, "Your two witnesses?" he asked.

  
Bokuto waved over the two workers who were hesitantly standing at the doorway. They walked in and stood a few feet away from the two boys. The minister smiled again and opened his tiny leather book. 

  
"Okay, hello and welcome. Today is a day of joy as we join these two men in marriage." he paused and looked at Akaashi and Bokuto, "Keiji Akaashi and Koutarou Bokuto, will you please exchange vows and any and all tokens of marriage."

  
Akaashi and Bokuto turned fully to look at each other and Akaashi whispered lowly, "Um, Kou, i don't have any vowels..." he blushed a bit. 

  
Bokuto grinned, "S'okay." he shrugged, "Just make me a promise."

  
Akaashi's eyes widened and his mind went wild. ‘ _ I promise that i’m not going anywhere? i promise to never move on? i promise never to forget? i promise to never fall in love again?’  _   
He took a deep breath and held tightly to both of Bokuto's hands, "I promise, to always be the boy you fell in love with." his promise came as a surprise but he didn't let that show. “Also...to be your escape from the world.” his last part was a low whisper only for Bokuto’s ears.

 

Bokuto processed his Loves’s words then grinned and Akaashi slightly shook his head and smiled at how his partner always pulled that thing off. 

“Okay,” Bokuto exhaled closed his eyes then looked at Akaashi, “I promise you, that no matter the place or time i will always show you how much i... _ love _ you. How no matter the sickness that threatens our love and life, i promise to lead you and leave you with a plan, my Love.” Akaashi’s eyes widened at the words of his partner and had to hold off from tears. “I know we didn't plan on this, but, it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I promise you my heart until my last breath, my one and only Love.” Bokuto finished, his eyes glossy from the verge of tears. 

 

The minister nodded as he warmly smiled at the two, “Okay, boys, please exchange the tokens.”

 

Bokuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin gold chain with a gold ring hanging off it. Akaashi watched him a bit puzzled as Bokuto held it and placed it around his neck. He smiled shyly as he pulled away and scratched at the back of his head. 

Akaashi bit back from scolding him on how much he must've paid for the two things but he too reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring.    
It was a ring his grandmother gave him when he was seventeen, she told him, “This ring has been in the family for centres. We would give it to the son of each family and when i had you mom and aunt i was screwed. Then you were born and, ah, i found my chance.” he remembers her thin fingers grabbing both his hands and placing the quite large banded ring into his hands. “Give this ring to your eternal Love. The one person who you know will never leave you even when they are gone.”

 

Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s hand and slid the ring onto his finger and smiled at himself then made eye contact with the gushing Bokuto.  He rolled his eyes when secretly he loved it. 

 

The minister finished up with, “Now in the power vested in me, i present to you, Keiji and Koutarou Akaashi-Bokuto.” he closed his little book and handed them a paper of the next ballroom dance times then before walking away he added, “Oh, you may now kiss your Partner.”

 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto again and before Bokuto could even crack a grin or comment, he placed both hands on the sides of Bokuto’s face and pulled him in. He quickly but sweetly pressed his lips to his husbands and after tensing up from surprise Bokuto relaxed and held firmly to Akaashi’s waist. They pulled apart both glowing and turned to the two workers who were considerately clapping. They bowed and waved at them and then turned to each other. 

 

Akaashi studied the brochure and then gasped, “They have a dance with my favorite song coming up in only ten minutes in the ballroom!”

 

Bokuto smiled and laced his hands with Akaashi’s, “Should we celebrate with a dance, my Love?” he asked pressing small kisses to Akaashi’s knuckles.

 

Akaashi bit his lip and couldn't help how a smile broke through along with a laugh, “Oya, Oya, Koutarou, Shall we go?”

 

Bokuto gaped at his husband as Akaashi pulled his along with his long strides, “Y-you stole my ‘Oya’!”

 

~

 

They entered the Ballroom just as a fast sing was finishing; the DJ took the spotlight and announced a slow dance. The lights dimmed and couples of all ages, genders and nationalities made their way to the shiny floor in the center of the room.

 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto but his wrist, “Come,” he simply said and waltzed onto the floor; only a wee bit embarrassed.

 

He turned to look at Bokuto and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and Bokuto slowly placed his hands on Akaashi’s hips. Bokuto’s face was brighter than Akaashi’s and Akaashi smiled sweetly.

 

Soon the song started and light drums, bass and acoustic guitar kicked in then the lyrics. OF course Akaashi understood them, he majored in English; but Bokuto was having trouble understanding as to why this american song was Akaashi’s favorite,

 

Akaashi pulled Bokuto closer as they swayed side to side and he rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and breathed in and out. He whispered along to the tune in Japanese, “Come away with me in the night...Come away with me and i will write you a song~ Come away with me on a bus….Come away where they can't tempt us with their  lies~” he sang softly into Bokuto’s ear. 

 

Bokuto rested his head on Akaashi’s and sighed happily, “I...like this song.” he whispered back and held tighter to Akaashi’s waist. 

 

Akaashi smiled into Bokuto’s neck, “Yeah...me too.” he whispered back.

Then Akaashi gave a light laugh, “If you think about it...we were only engaged for like two hours.”

 

“I don't see a problem with that.” Akaashi could hear the smile in Bokuto’s voice.

 

The two swayed back and forth to the song, just basking in the love they held for each other.

As the song ended Bokuto slowly pulled away and placed a sweet kiss to Akaashi’s thin lips. Akaashi dipped his head down to the side and deepened his kiss, then tiptoed into the kiss making Bokuto stumbled back a bit. 

 

Bokuto grinned and looked deeply into his Love’s eyes before his face reddened. “You know...Keiji,” he started lowly and slowly. 

 

Akaashi quipped a hip out to the side as a playful smile played his lips, “Hm?”

 

“Now...that we’re legally, um, well,  _ married,  _ we don't have to wait anymore…” Bokuto finished his head low as it grew scarlet red.

 

Akaashi giggled with glee and intertwined his and Bokuto’s hands, “Then what we waiting for?” he asked, a twinkle in his eye.

 

Bokuto looked back up at him, eyes wide and then gasped a bit, “R-really?!”

 

“Yes,” Akaashi said as he lead the way to the elevator.

 

“N-no, like,  _ really _ REALLY?” Bokuto asked again as they stepped into the Elevator.

 

“Koutarou,” Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest and gave his Husband a hard glare, “yes is yes, Darling.”

 

Bokuto nodded once and visibly gulped, “Okay,” he said his mouth going dry.

 

Akaashi nodded and bit his lip, “Okay,” he repeated Bokuto’s words.

 

Bokuto quickly closed the space between them; his lips crashing against Akaashi’s; their mouths open as they both moved with each others rhythm. They have had plenty of make-out sessions before, each time getting very heated to a point where it was urgent to stop. But now, they didn't have to stop. And they sure as hell won't. Akaashi pulled away, panting and smiled at Bokuto again. 

 

Bokuto blushed, as Akaashi gave him a quick kiss, “K-Keiji, you know they have...cameras in here right?”

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “i'm sure they've seen hornier teenagers than us adults, Kou.” he smirked then lifted his middle finger up towards what he assumed was the camera, “Also, does it look like i care?”

 

Bokuto breathed out, “Wow…” he took his time to look Akaashi over once then twice from head to toe before stating, “You look really hot right now.” 

 

Akaashi giggled and hung lazily onto Bokuto’s shoulders. “Good.” he said just as the elevator dinged to alert them that they were at their floor. 

 

Bokuto was out first and pulled Akaashi with him as they practically ran to their room; laughs and smart remarks thrown out here and there. They got to their room and Bokuto was in such a rush, that he scanned the card wrongly three times before Akaashi snatched it up and did it himself.

They stumbled in together, laughing at themselves as they started kicking off shoes and shrugging off vests and shirts. Akaashi placed his hands on Bokuto’s bare chest and bit his lip; it was hard to not get turned on at his husbands toned chest and abs. Bokuto moved his hands to rome over Akaashi’s legs before he gripped his thighs and pulling him up. 

 

Akaashi let out a surprised yelp before chuckled then passionately pressing his lips to Bokuto’s. Bokuto was careful to carry his Love to their bedroom; he laid Akaashi on the mattress as he ran off to grab something from his suitcase. 

Akaashi leaned on his forearms and watched his Husband rummage through his things. 

 

“Sweety, Honey, Darlin, what the hell are you doing?” Akaashi asked, bemused, one eyebrow up. 

 

Bokuto let out a chortle and stood up with a few things in his hands; He dropped them on the bedside table. “You think i came unprepared?” he smirked as he climbed over Akaashi, straddling his legs. 

 

Akaashi’s ears went pink, he dropped his head flat on the bed and he grabbed a pillow and covered his face. He let out a laugh mixed with a groan. “You...stupid…” He felt hands on his own chest, “...Big hunk….” he felt hot breath near his collarbone, “...of...idi---Aaaahhh!” he gasped as he felt Bokuto start to suck at the sensitive spot. 

 

Bokuto removed the pillow from his Husband and chuckled lightly, “Can we just make love now?” he asked with a sparkle in his eyes as he loomed over Akaashi.

 

Akaashi looked up at him; their balcony curtains we open and let in the perfect cool lighting from the moon. The light defined all of Bokuto’s good features and made his eyes sparkle even more. Akaashi almost gasped at how beautiful Bokuto really was; then he just nodded once and wrapped his arms around the back of Bokuto’s neck and pulled him down. 

 

“Mm.” he said simply and kissed his husband.

 

Together, they took each other for the first time. 

 

~

 

The sun broke through the light curtains of the balcony window and shone in all different angles into the room. Akaashi blinked open his eyes slowly and yawned lightly; he turned to face the warm sun and saw his Husband. Bokuto was standing on the Balcony in only sweat pants, that hung low on his waist; he was leaning over the railing looking down at his hands. 

 

Akaashi slowly swung both his legs on the ground and pulled the bed sheet off to cover his extremely naked body. He slowly walked up to behind Bokuto and wrapped his arms around his back and sighed. 

 

He felt bokuto’s hands go to his forearms as he held them; the sun was high in the sky and the ocean looked beautiful and breathtaking. He kissed small tender kisses  to Bokuto’s shoulder blades, making his way to the undercut of Bokuto’s sharp jaw. 

Bokuto turned and blushed at the sight of his Love only in a bed sheet, but he opened his arms and let Akaashi fit himself in the protective hold of his Husband. 

 

“Goodmorning,” Bokuto said pressing light kiss to the top of Akaashi’s bed-head.

 

Akaashi hummed and snuggled into Bokuto more, “Yosh,” he said quietly.

 

Bokuto let out a breathy laugh and pulled away to look at his Love in the eye, “What you want to do today, Husband?” he smiled at the word that left his mouth.

 

Akaashi tip toed slightly as he kissed the top of Bokuto’s nose, “I don't know..i just want to relax, You?”

 

Bokuto looked to the side and scratched the side of his head awkwardly, “Relaxing it is...and maybe…” his face grew red and Akaashi knew it wasn't just from the heat, “some other things?”

 

Akaashi bit his lip and pulled Bokuto back into their room, “‘Other things’ it is.” 

 

Bokuto grinned closing the doors and curtains; love sweeping over the two bodies. 

~

 

“Ooooiiiii~” Bokuto stretched his arms over his head, “that was nice.” he said sitting up and resting his head against the headboard of their king-size bed. 

 

Akaashi hummed; he was lying on his stomach hugging a pillow to help support his head; he looked up at Bokuto, “It was. Hey, how long are we staying?”

 

Bokuto reached down and moved some bangs out of Akaashi’s eyes, “A...month?”

 

Akaashi sat up abruptly and glared hard at his Husband, “Seriously, Kou?”

 

“Maybe?” Bokuto gave a weak shrug as Akaashi moved to sit next to him. 

 

Akaashi huffed out a breath as he crossed his arms, “If you weren't so darn cute, i’d scold you…” he half-heartedly mumbled to himself.

 

“I love you~.” Bokuto sang as he overlapped his legs with Akaashi’s under the blankets. 

 

Akaashi huffed dramatically and turned his head away, “Hmph.”

 

Bokuto moved closer leaning his face towards Akaashi’s, “I really do! That's why i planned this, Love.”

 

Akaashi turned his head slightly and before he could turn away Bokuto’s hands caught his chin and turned his face fully. “Okay?”

 

Akaashi’s face melted as he looked at his Husband who had sincerity in his eyes; he nodded and pecked Bokuto’s lips once before rolling out of the bed and standing up. “Hhhnnnggg…” he stretched,  “i need a shower…” he disappeared in the bathroom and Bokuto stared blankly, until Akaashi stuck his head out from behind the door and smirked, “Care to join me, Darling?”

Bokuto being Bokuto, how could he refuse?

~ ( _ Approximately One month Later)  _

  
  
  


Akaashi sat on his couch as a heavy sigh escaped his mouth; he and Bokuto just got back from vacation and Akashi finished unpacking while Bokuto went to the gym for a bit. He glanced around the family room and looked at all the framed pictures that scattered the walls. The first few were of He and Bokuto when they first became friends back in high school, their first games together and birthdays. 

 

Akaashi stood up and he walked along the wall looking at every picture. The ones from his graduation; he and Bokuto proudly standing side by side Bokuto giving a thumbs up. The one that Kurro happened to snap of Akaashi kissing Bokuto hung next to it. Akaashi smiled warmly; more of Bokuto and he at his family gatherings. Bokuto always took selfies, sometimes at the most random times; one giant frame had multiple selfies in it. Akaashi stopped at the picture of Him and Bokuto holding his niece. 

 

He felt his heart skip a beat.

 

He stared blankly at the photo as he lifted a single finger to lightly touch the glass. He bit his lip lightly as the thought was birthed into his head. 

‘ _ We’ll never have kids _ .’

 

His thoughts were cut off then and there, by Bokuto’s loud voice booming into the penthouse along with other muffled voices. A startled Akaashi quickly removed his hand and started towards the kitchen. 

 

Akaashi entered to see Bokuto, still in his gym clothes, accompanied by Kuroo and Kenma. He gave a small wave at the pair. 

 

“Akaashi!” Kuroo grinned as he swung a arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, “I can't believe you said yes, to that big baby!” he teased and Akaashi rolled his eyes.

 

Kenma shooed Kuroo away as he gave Akaashi a hug, “Congratulations.” he simply said and Akaashi nodded.

 

“You can go play your game on the couch, Kenma, while i make you guys some tea.” he calmly said and Kenma only blushed lightly as he made his way to the family room.

 

Bokuto grabbed out some cups as Akaashi started the water, “Have fun, Koutarou?” he asked simply making small talk.

“It wasn't as fun without you, Love.” Bokuto said as he pressed a quick kiss to Akaashi’s cheek as he passed him. 

 

“Hm,” Akaashi hummed as he went to the cupboards to find some sort of snack. 

 

“Should i start some laundry?” Bokuto asked as he pulled off his half-soaked-with-sweat-shirt.

 

Akaashi nodded, “Please.”

 

Bokuto grinned as he skipped off deeper into the house. Akaashi turned to see Kuroo sitting on the bar stool, a cat like grin on his face.     

 

“You two are so domestic~” he whistled and Akaashi blushed turning back around abruptly to pour the water. Kuroo crackled a bit and then he sighed, “Too bad the honeymoon phase will go away…”

 

Akaashi looked back at him with sharp eyes, “Hm, What do you mean, Kuroo-san?”

 

Kurro lazily eyed his fingernails, “You know, the happy-go-lucky atmosphere...it’ll fade away eventually.”

 

Akaashi stopped what he was doing and his eyes snapped open, he gulped. 

 

“Like…” Kurro looked at the ceiling for words, “It’ll all go back to normal. You two living your day-to-day lives like you didn't run off to hawaii and get married. It’ll all be back to normal so---”

 

Kuroo’s words were cut off my a tea-cup falling to the ground and breaking. Slowly Akaashi turned to look at him, tears streaming down his emotionless face. 

 

His words came out slow and quiet, “It’ll….never be the same, Tetsurou.” his voice started to shake and so did his body as he raised his voice, “You think this is some PHASE?! No, Tetsurou! It's MY job to make sure we are always,” he raised his arms in the air, “ ‘the-happy-go-lucky’ Couple, Tetsurou!” he paused breathing in heavily and staring hard enough at the floor to burn holes.

 

Kuroo was on his feet now and taking slow, cautious steps towards Akaashi, “Keiji...please calm down…”

 

Akaashi looked at Kuroo and burts, “No! I can't calm down! I can't! You know  _ WHY _ , Tetsurou!? You want to know why?!”

 

Kuroo was quickly getting agitated and he too started to raise his voice, “Why, Keiji!? Why because you, you can't take the truth!? Why---”

 

“Because Kouture is dying, Tetsurou!”

 

His statement came out loud, in a roar and Kurro fell dead silent, his eyes wide and face bewildered. Kenma was suddenly at Kuroo’s side. 

 

Akaashi sniffed loudly as he slowly sank to the kitchen floor bringing his knees to his chest to calm his limbs as they continued to shake uncontrollably. “So...i-i-i can't, Kuroo…” he whispered.

 

Kenma grabbed onto Kuroo’s arm and Kuroo too sank to the floor next to Akaashi. He stared at Akaashi as tears flooded his eyes not daring to escape, “Y...you serious?” 

 

Akaashi gave him eyes that pleaded for Kuroo to understand how hard it was to just say that. Akaashi just nodded once and hugged himself closer.

 

Kuroo’s limbs went numb and he gripped Kenma’s arms as he struggled to breath in and out. “N...No….” he hiccupped. 

 

Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s face and made him look him in the eye; Kenma’s own auburn eyes glossy, “It’ll...be okay, Tetsurou….” 

 

Kuroo cried loudly as Akaashi, himself, struggled to get and maintain his Composer again. 

 

The three of them sat in silence aside from the few sniffs and ‘No’s’ that mumbled from each person. But then they heard Bokuto’s voice trailing into their atmosphere; he was quite horribly singing a obnoxious song loudly from his shower. 

 

Akaashi gave a sad laugh as he stretched his legs out and wiped at his puffy eyes, Kuroo chuckled and Kenma smiled. 

 

“Thats our Bokuto.” they all said in unison before wholeheartedly laughing. 

 

Akaashi looked at Kuroo before mumbling, “I'm sorry for that outburst.”

 

Kuroo stared at him and Kenma spoke up first, “No. you have been holding all that in all by yourself. We’re--- no HE,” Kenma sent Kuroo a very impressive side glare, “is sorry for pushing you.” Kenma took a breath, “But I'm actually happy you told us.” Kenma waited for Akaashi to take it all in before pressing, “How long have you known?” 

 

Akaashi bit his lip, thinking it over, “W-well we knew it was a tumor a-about six...no eight months ago.” Kuroo’s eyes widened and Kenma’s gaze momentarily fell to the floor before looking back up at Akaashi. “B-but just before we left for vacation is when he told me he’s...yeah.” Akaashi rubbed at his arm. 

 

“So...that's why he left the team.” Kuroo whispered and Akaashi sullenly nodded.

 

“How long?” 

 

Akaashi looked at Kenma confused. 

 

“How much more longer does he have, Keiji?”

 

Akaashi gulped, “Eight months aga..he was given j-just over a year or so.”

 

Kenma nodded as he thought hard. “I see.”

 

Akaashi gave a shaky sigh, “We should get up...before Bokuto comes back and says something stupid.” he ran his hand down his face a light chuckle leaving his lips.

 

Kuroo nodded as he first stood up, helping Kenma then Akaashi. He quickly pulled Akaashi in for a hug, “Just so you know...Kenma and I are here for you, okay?”

 

Akaashi nodded and gave the two a small smile.

 

Soon Bokuto came out from his shower and they all enjoyed movies and food; when it was time to leave Kuroo hugged his best bro longer than normally. 

~

  
The days went by fast as spring arrived; Akaashi himself was never a spring or summer person but he knew Bokuto loved it. So when spring finally showed up at their doorstep, he took Bokuto out on a special date to go and find Bokuto’s favorite flowers. 

 

Kuroo and Kenma visited multiple times, and Akaashi was grateful for their company. Akaashi himself, hated to admit it but without those two it'd be a lot more harder to go through this. They all played volleyball games against each other and Akaashi was mesmerized the way Bokuto’s eyes lit up when touching the ball again.

 

He didn't want him to go. 

 

Soon spring ended and the beach opened up for summer. Akaashi knew there was a special place in hell for summer. He hated the heat and sun but he tolerated more this season for his Husband who loved the ocean and sunshine. It was true how when Bokuto smiled it almost outshone the Sun itself. 

 

They went to the beach every weekend and Akaashi loved watching Bokuto try and fight the waves. One night after a dinner party at his sisters and Tanaka’s house, the two became more passionate about each other and after a long night they comfortably sat in bed both exhausted from their pre-climax. Akaashi was lying on his head on Boktuo’s chest with Bokuto calmly stroking through his messy hair. 

 

He sighed happily and turned to look up at his Husband, “Koutarou…” he sang softly, reaching nimble fingers to brush against Bokuto’s tear stained face. 

 

Bokuto broke into tears after the sex and made sure Akaashi knew just how much he was loved by his Husband. Akaashi turned Bokuto’s chin downward and gave him a sympathetic frown; Bokuto  sighed and weakly smiled, “W...what do you think about having children, Keiji?” Bokuto’s normally booming voice...was small. 

 

Akaashi’s face lit up with shock but he quickly replaced it with a small smiled made just for hs Husband. “Hmmm, i would love for us to become parents one day….” Akaashi's hands still lightly resting against his Husband's jawline. 

 

Bokuto’s face dropped, “But…”  Bokuto intertwined his and Akaashi’s hands, “But i can't...any---anym-more…” Bokuto’s voice hiccuped and Akaashi’s smile dropped. 

 

He quickly sat up and straddled his Husband lap as he grabbed both his hands and held them to his chest, “Kou...i promise you that…” he chewed his lip, “that i don't care either way if we decide to get a kid at last minuet or not. All i care is that you're happy.” Akaashi paused and looked deeply into Bokuto’s eyes. “Are you...happy, Koutarou?” 

 

Bokuto took in a shaky breath and nodded once and gave Akaashi his weakest smile, “hm!” 

 

Akaashi shook his head a smile taunting his lips as he leaned forward and pressed them to his Husband’s. “I love you,” he whispered lightly against Bokuto’s full lips.

 

Bokuto chuckled as his hands came around to rest on the small of Akaashi’s back, “I love you too.”

 

And it's safe to say they didn't get much sleep that summer night. 

~

 

Then as fall approached and the leaves change color and fell to the ground and the air became more crisp by each passing day, Akaashi starts to notice more changes in his Husband. 

Bokuto has become weaker day by day, not just physically but also mentally and his face was slowly draining of all color. 

 

One day while cooking food for him and Bokuto, Akaashi felt the realization come upon him. The two of them were closing in on a full year. His eyes started to water and his once steady hand that was stirring the noodles in the pan started to quack as silent sobs escaped his lips. 

Bokuto was just in their room watching tv as Akaashi was hit abruptly with the remainder of his Love’s fate. Quickly Akaashi turned off the stove and all food and rushed to the bedroom and stopped at the doorway and caught Bokuto’s attention and Bokuto grinned and Akaashi rushed to him. 

 

He climbed onto the bed and brought Bokuto into him and started kissing him over and over again. Bokuto was grinning stupidly when he got Akaashi to stop. 

 

“W-what is this for?” he grinned widely. 

 

Akaashi smiled dumbly at his Husband and shook his head, “I just love you, you know that?” 

 

Bokuto rolled his eyes as he let his hands wander to Akaashi’s hair, “Of course i know that, Love.”

 

Akaashi gave him another quick kiss, “Good.” he said breathlessly as he started to pull off his shirt.

 

“...So….are we just not gonna eat tonight?” Bokuto raised and eyebrow as he wore his signature smirk. 

 

“Nope.” Akaashi said going back in for more kisses. 

 

~

 

Fall went by smoothly and Akaashi was careful not to but his hopes sprang into his head that maybe, just maybe, his Husband wouldn't leave him. 

 

But, he got ahead of himself. 

 

On a late mid-december night Akaashi just finished his shower after a quite long night with Bokuto and as he dried off his hair walking into his and Bokuto’s bedroom he saw it. 

 

Bokuto sitting with his head against the headboard of their bed, breathing in and out slowly, his eyes shut tightly as if in pain and tears rolling down his face. 

 

Akaashi quickly walked to his side he placed a hand to Bokuto’s forehead and he wasn't burning; in fact he was getting colder. Akaashi’s voice hiccupped as he checked Bokuto’s pulse on his wrists.

 

Tears spilling over his eyes Akaashi grasped Bokuto’s hand as he reached for his phone and dialed the hospital. 

 

“Hello, this is Akaashi Keiji...yes, yes...M-my...yes. W-we need that booked ambulance urgently...yes, thank you.” he hung up and turned his attention fully towards Bokuto.

He climbed next to him in the bed and brought blankets around his shoulders, “I--itll be okay, Kou...i- i...i promise.” Akaashi hands shook as he tucked Bokuto into his chest. 

 

Bokuto’s voice was small, “Im...so tired…” he whispered into Akaashi’s neck.

 

Akaashi couldn't help the sob that left his mouth as he held his Husband tighter, “J-just hold on, okay?” Tears fell from his face.

 

Bokuto lifted his head and looked at his husband, sweetly wiping the tears away, “No emo, okay?” he offered a sad smile to Akaashi.

 

Akaashi nodded once even though more sobs came out as Bokuto pressed himself back to Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi held both his hands tightly whispering words of love and encouragement to his Love, his Life---his  _ Universe _ .  

 

The paramedics came into their house and into their bedroom and Akaashi almost couldn't let go of Bokuto’s hands as the Paramedics started to strap him into the stretcher.

 

Before they placed the oxygen mask onto Bokuto’s face he weakly stopped them and lightly kissed Akaashi’s hands as he whispered, “I love you.”

 

Akaashi’s eyes widened as Bokuto’s hand dropped and the Paramedics rushed him out. He stood there stunned then quickly rushed after them. He rode in the Ambulance car next to Bokuto the whole way as his heart rate slowed to a stop. 

On the way to the hospital, at three-twenty-one AM on December 21st, the first day of winter, Bokuto Koutarou was declared dead with his Love sitting right next to him. 

 

~

 

Akaashi sat in a private room in the hospital staring down at the paperwork he had to fill out he shook his head. 

 

_ No. he was….he was just HERE...and now hes…. _

 

Akaashi felt more fresh, hot tears stream down his face again as his breath came out in quick cries of help.

Then Kuroo and Kenma appeared at the doorway and Akaashi looked at them and gave a broken smile.

 

“Is...he…” Kuroo started.

 

And Akaashi gave a tight nod as he closed his eyes, “Koutarou’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys be thinking: 'Oh no she didn't'
> 
> Me: Oops \\__ ^0^__/ (I'm a lil- S**t, i know) 
> 
> (Next update two weeks from now <3 )


	3. A Little Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, is the Pillar that holds up the World,
> 
> Hope, is the Dream of a waking man. 
> 
> -Pliny the Elder 
> 
>  
> 
> Sometimes, the least expected person, is the one that ends up really thinking things through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhhh i think this is short? it un-Beta'd??? So if it sucks just know why XD
> 
> Enjoy <3

 

**Chapter 3: A Little Hope**

  
  


Forty-Two hours later, Akaashi finds himself standing in-between the safety of his closest friends as he stands over his Husband’s grave. 

 

It's raining around the group of people and Akaashi is almost glad the sky is crying for him. He can no longer cry. He has cried too much.

 

Akaashi’s bare hands shake in the cold and the overwhelming sadness, but he stands firm and tall as he listens to the sound of rain hitting the ground. People, that Akaashi barely knows, walk to the slab of stone and place flowers and small trinkets next to his Husbands grave.

 

Akaashi looks around; and even though he managed to call Bokuto’s Aunt and Uncle to tell them the news and invite them to the sudden funeral, they still didn't come.

 

He gives a shaky sigh and feels a weight press on his shoulders and all he wants to do is curl into Bokuto’s warm safe arms and fall asleep together ag-

 

‘ _ Stop it! Stop thinking...about him. Stop. _ ’

 

Akaashi is startled as he feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see Kuroo giving him a sympathetic smile as he nods over to the tombstone. Akaashi gulps visibly and gives a tight nod as he takes slow easy steps closer to it. 

 

With Kenma by his side holding up the umbrella, akaashi bends down and places Bokuto’s favorite flower on the ground next to the tombstone. He feels tears prick at his eyes as he takes a shaky breath, kissing his hand then pressing it to the top of the stone. 

 

Kenma helps him up and he bows to the group of practically strangers and he, Kuroo and Kenma wait for everyone to say their goodbyes before getting into his car. 

 

Kuroo drives and Akaashi sits in the passenger seat; leaning his head against the seat he lets out a weary sigh. 

 

Kuroo eyes him from the side as he drives, “You...doing alright, Keiji?”

 

Akaashi nods and closes his eyes, “I can't wait to finally go get some sleep,” he gives a dry, humorless laugh. 

Kuroo slows to a stop as he parks the car and helps Akaashi out; all together they bring food and gifts up to the penthouse of memories. Kuroo and Kenma say goodbye and tell Akaashi to at least text them with updates of how he is doing. 

 

He gives them thanks and closes the door carefully. Its painfully quiet in the giant house (aside from the raindrops rapidly hitting the windows.)

 

Akaashi looks at the boxes of food on the ground in his entree way, he sighs as he strips off his coat and scarf. He rolls up the sleeves of his dress shirt and starts to pick up the boxes one by one and carries them to the kitchen.

 

At least he has some sort of distraction, he thinks to himself as he starts to store  away all the food into his fridge.

 

~

 

Akaashi finishes with a happy sigh then he hears it. The sound of nothing. The sound of a house without a booming, enthusiastic voice echoing through it. 

 

His heart aches. 

 

Akaashi slowly makes his way through the hallway, turning on lights, until he got to the family room scattered with more photos than he's ever seen. Framed photos haunted him as he went over to the couch grabbing the nearest one and stares wide eyed at it. 

 

He feels the weight and need again; to curl up into someone. A certain someone with strong, protective arms that loves him and cares for him. 

 

‘ _ Cared _ .’

 

He corrects himself as his eyes become watery as the weight becomes unbearable. He carefull curls the picture frame into his chest as he lays sideways curling into a tight ball. 

 

His thoughts are filled with the small sweet touches of his Husband. He tries to remember his voice but it gets harder with every passing second of not hearing it. So he just falls asleep to the sound of rain hitting the windows of his house. 

 

The sky cries for him.

 

Up in the sky Bokuto is up there.

 

Bokuto is crying for him. 

 

‘ _ Heh, maybe he does still love me _ .’

 

~ 

 

Somehow Akaashi ended up in his bed. He hasn't eaten for days; three, four? He has truly lost count. He only gets up if he needs to before crawling back into bed with the faint smell of his Husband. 

 

He was about to fall back asleep when Bokuto’s phone rings, practically giving him a heart attack at the obnoxious ring tone. Akaashi sits up in bed rapidly and reaches for Bokuto’s bedside night-stand.

_ “Don't stop us now~ the moment of truth~ We were Born to Make---”  _

 

“Hello?” Akaashi practically screamed into the receiver out of irritation purely of that ringtone. 

 

“A---KAAA---SSHHHIIIII!” Kuroo’s voice was loud and it too, sounded irritated. “You answer Bo’s phone but you're too lazy to answer your own!?” 

 

Akaashi was taken back a bit and realized this is the first time he’s felt..awake in a while. He kind of missed it.  

“O-oh, Kuroo…” Akaashi realizes whats hes holding and had to refrain from throwing it out of shock. He instead takes a breath and stutters through the phone, “a-ah..yes, m-mine is dead...i-i think…?”

 

Kuroo makes a ‘tch’ sound before sighing, Akaashi can practically see him rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Do you know how long it has been since the funeral?”

 

Akaashi scrunches up his nose, “uh, three days maybe…?”

 

“SEVEN DAYS, KEIJI YOU BAKA!” 

 

Akaashi holds the phone away from his ear as Kuroo scolds him, “You finished yet?”

 

“Yes.” Kuroo grunted.

 

“Good, now why’d you call me?”

 

“To make sure you aren't rotting away in your bedroom and at least eating.” 

 

Akaashi goes silent as he hears his stomach growl and apparently Kuroo hears it too. 

“You're not eating.” Kuroo deadpans.

 

Akaashi lets out a whiny-sound, “I...dont want to….”

 

“I swear i will come over there and cook AND MAKE YOU EAT IT!” Kuroo yells, “And you can ask Kenma i suck-ass at cooking!” he threatens.

 

Akaashi sighs, “i’ll eat something…”

 

“Don't forget to shower.”

 

“And i'll shower,” Akaashi huffs out a breath.

 

“Good.” Kuroo sounds content, “Text me a picture of your food when you do.” 

 

And with that Kuroo hangs up and Akaashi lets his arm fall to his side as he stares blankly at nothing. He blinks a few times before looking at the iphone in his hand. 

 

He cocks his head to the side and tries hard to remember Bokuto’s voice but he couldn't at all. He bits his lip as he slowly swips open the phone and unlocks it. 

 

He stares at the brightness of the phone screen and his eyes lock on it as his finger hovers over the gallery app. 

 

‘ _ Oh, Fuck it.’ _

 

He taps it open and goes to the video file. He presses the latest video. 

 

It starts to play and it's from fall, the camera is facing the ground then flips over to Bokuto’s bright face.

 

_ Bokuto smiles at the screen as he see his face, “Love, Love! Come over here!’ _

 

_ Akaaashi’s voice is heard in the background and you hear shuffling of feet until Akaashi himself comes into view. He breathes out as Bokuto Wraps an arm around Akaashi’s shoulders. Bokuto kisses the side of Akaashi’s head before looking into the Camera, “i just want you to know~ i love you~” he sings and Akaashi rolls his eyes, “But i do!” he turns from the camera and looks at Akaashi. _

 

_ “I know, Kou.” _

 

_ “Good!” the camera pans in on only Bokuto and he lowers his voice, look straight into the camera  “I really do love you and think you're the most beautiful person on earth! I know you don't always say i love you back but, Love, i see it in your eyes. You love me.”  _

 

_ Akaashi’s voice is in the distance again and Bokuto Says something before looking back at the camera, “I love you , Keiji, never forget that.” _

 

The video goes black again and Akaashi stares wide-eyed at it. 

 

He didn't say it back that day. He didn't.

 

He regrets it. 

 

Until he quickly replays the part that says Bokuto just knows that he loves him and Akaashi smiles for the first time in what felt like forever. 

 

He turns off the phone and slowly but carefully rolls off the bed and stretches his arms and legs. He searches for his phone and charger and plugs it in. He makes his way to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

 

“What..the…”

 

He stares at what, seems like himself, but he doesn't recognize himself. His hair has grown outrageously long and is almost all the way past his chin. His body has paled greatly and every bone in his body is pronounced. And not in the good way. He shivers and strips of his pants and steps into the shower. 

~

 

“Ah…” Akaashi sighs as he lazily dries his hair with a towel. 

 

Leaving the towel on his head he steps into a pair of sweat pants and pulls on a baggy tank top. Making his way back towards his bed to grab his phone he stops short when he notices a quite large brown box under the bed sticking out a little. 

 

Akaashi doesn't take much notice of it and just shrugs to himself and reaches for his phone, it accidentally slips off the little table and rolls under the bed. 

 

Akaashi groans, annoyed as he bends down and grabs at his phone that landed right next to the brown box. He turns his phone on the phone and shown the light at the box to see his name scribbled in messy handwriting on the side. 

 

Akaashi gulps.

 

He knows that handwriting.

 

Moving fast he reaches for the box and grips it tight as he hauled it onto the bed; he plopped down next to it and dusts off the top. He looks at his name on it again and a small little gasp leaves his lips as he stares at the box. Akaashi chews his lips, debating whether or not to open the damn thing or stuff it back down under his bed. He starts to lift  the top and peeks inside; sitting on right on top of the contents inside is a envelope with his name on it, again in the same messy handwriting. He gulps, with a shaky hand he reaches for the envelope and tears it open. And his eyes read the familiar handwriting of his late Husband. 

 

**_‘ Keiji,_ **

**_My Dear Love~ i know im no longer here but i have quite a few things to tell you ~._ **

 

(Akaashi pauses and rolls his eyes, for some reason a small smile playing on his lips.)

 

**_‘Dont roll your eyes! (i know you enough to know you did! >.>)_ **

**_Now please READ._ **

**_Remember when you let the confession, “I want a kid one day” Slip for your mouth? Hm? Well, well, well, you're in luck, my Love!_ **

**_I made you a baby! NOW DON'T FREAK OUT!!! I didn't go have sex with some random lady---_ **

**_I had it professionally done by the doctors._ **

**_Anyway, go, look inside the box!’_ **

 

(Akaashi peres inside the box and pulls out the next thing: his passport with something sticking out of it.)

 

**_‘Open your passport book and look at the ticket i got you!_ **

**_DRUMROLL!!!_ **

**_It is to Mito!_ **

**_In case you forgot, Love, thats where Daichi and Suga live---they have AAALLLL that baby information!_ **

**_So, use that ticket and spend time with them and learn from them, please.’_ **

 

(Akaashi growls, “What the fuck about expenses, DEAR?”)

 

**_‘ Oya, Oya, Love._ **

**_Don't freak about the expenses and such. As you know i have quite the secret stash._ **

**_Now, quickly, inside the box under the sweaters and my callone, is a key. Grab it._ **

**_Good, good, now that key is to the chest i have buried in my aunt and uncle's garden. All the money i saved for you and the baby is in there. Don't worry uncle already has it ready for you when you go get it! And don't worry! They promise to be nice!_ **

**_Ah. i must go._ **

**_But i have more to say at Daichi’s house._ **

**_So please hurry, Love._ **

**_I Love You._ **

 

  * **_**_Koutarou.’_**_**



 

 

Akaashi stares at the letter in his hand, his jaw hanging open. He was loss at words. He didn't understand anything.

 

“What the hell is this about a freaking BABY!” He practically yells at the paper then looks at the plane ticket next to him on the bed. 

 

“W-well, no shit then…” he sighs running a hand through his still damp and messy hair. 

 

He grabs his phone and dials Kuroo.

~ 

 

Akaashi is hurriedly running around his room as he throws things into his suitcase. Kuroo is sitting on the bed rubbing in between his eyes as the letter sits on his lap.

 

“Bo...is really an idiot…” he sighs.

 

“I---i know right!” Akaashi says as he throws his shirts into the suitcase, “A real big one too!” he couldn't feel the grin that spread on his face.

 

Kuroo was not amused as he lifted one eyebrow, “Then why you grinning like a love-struck school girl, hm?”

 

Akaashi stops and breathes heavily as he starts to neatly press his pants into the suitcase, “i-i'm not…” he says flustered.

 

Kurro gives a chuckled and clasps a hand on Akaashi’s shoulder as he stood up, “you sure are, Keiji…”

 

“W-well, that's just because this is...E-exciting? Maybe? I don't why but i…” Akaashi clutches into one of bokuto’s old sweater and holds it to his chest, “i actually feel really happy, Kuroo. I haven't felt this happy-type-of-rush in a while.”

 

Kuroo grins, “Good for you.”

 

Akaashi smiles as he packs the last of his stuff and zips up his suitcase. Kuroo agrees to drive him to the airport but first they go to lunch.

 

Kuroo lazily looks at his menu while Akaashi looks at his, chewing his lip. Kuroo notices this and places his menu down, “Why are you nervous?”

 

AKaashi’s cheeks flush but he shakes his head, “i-i'm not nervous.”

 

Kuroo scoofs, “listen, i've been around you just as long as Bokuto, and he and i both know that you chew your lip out of nervous habit.” Akaashi gives him a half-assed glare, “now, whats up?”

 

Akaashi places his menu down and looks at his thin hands, “why...why do you think Bokuto would...would do something like this if he knew...knew he wasn't going to even be here?”   
  


Kuroo stares hard at Akaashi and sees just how vulnerable he really is in this season of his life. 

He thinks back to all the days he knew Bokuto. Bokuto was always really good with children and he always wanted to raise one someday. And when Akaashi told Bokuto he wanted children no wonder Bokuto was a idiot and did what he did. The one thing that everyone will always remember about Bokuto is his big heart. His heart filled with love. But most of that love went to Akaashi.

He loved akaashi more than anything in this world. Hes a idiot FOR akaashi. 

Kuroo smiles as he reaches for Akaashi’s hand and holds it gently, “Because he loved you.”

He said simply and Kuroo saw how that was enough of an answer for his friend. 

 

The two ate in comfortable silence then continued to the airport. Kuroo hugged akaashi goodbye and told his to text him when he lands and Akaashi assured him he would. 

 

As Akaashi sat in his seat, he leaned his head on the glass of the small lookout window of the plane and looked at the sky. He closed his eyes and let himself half asleep to the hum of the Plane.

 

~

*Approximately 5 years ago*

 

_ “AAAAKKKAAASSHHHIIIII” Bokuto whined as he stretched his arms over his head. _

 

_ Akaashi looked up from his laptop with half lidded eyes, “Stop butchering my name, Bokuto.” _

 

_ Bokuto rolled his eyes and moved across the small space in their shared dorm room over to Akaashi’s bed and sat himself next to his Boyfriend. “What’re you writing?” he asked as he leaned his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. _

 

_ Akaashi gave a small sigh, “Just a small piece for a series i'm working on.” _

 

_ “C...Can i hear it?” Bokuto asked as he grinned up at his boyfriend. _

 

_ Akaashi eyed him before clearing his throat, he looked at his screen with a serious expression, “ ‘I never knew i’d fall in love with such a person. This person, right here in front of my eyes, is the most amazing person to me. And if i loose them one day i’d crumble to pieces and let the earth swallow me up in her merciless soil. I’d cry for days on end and pray for God to bring them back. But, what if one day...i loose them? What if one day...they come back? What if….one day they choose to leave? What would i do? Nothing. I would do nothing to show my love for them is never wavering. I would love them till my last breath. And as i stare at this amazing unique form of art in front of me i only pray that our days never become short. For i love him. And i don't want to loose him. Never, ever.’” _

_ Akaashi finishes, a slight blush on his face as he feels his Boyfriends wide eyes burn into the side of his head.  _

 

_ Bokuto abruptly sat up and gently closed the laptop and moved it away from Akaashi. He was quick to sit atop his boyfriend's lap and held his face with two strong hands, “Akaashi…” he breaths, “i'm not going anywhere.” _

 

_ Akaashi visibly gulped and nodded once, “o-okay.” _

 

_ “K...Keiji,” Bokuto called out as he moved his head in closer, “i...i love you so, so, so, much.” _

 

_ Akaashi smiled and leaned into Bokuto’s touch, “i love you too.” _

 

_ Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi and Akaashi was sure they’d be together forever. No end to their love.  _

 

~

 

“Sir?”

 

Akaashi blinked open his eyes and looked up at the voice to see the Flight Attendant lady smiling politely, “You have arrived in Mito…”

 

Akaashi blinked again and slowly stood up, “o-oh thank you…”

 

She handed him his carry-on and lead him to the exit point, he thanked her again before making his way to baggage claim. 

 

‘ _ The faster i can get to Daichi’s the better… _ ’ he thought as he hurriedly made his way around the Airport. 

  
  


~

“Daichi ~” Suga walked up behind his husband and wrapped his arms around his strong back and hummed, “Whatever you’re cooking, it smells fantastic.” Suga kissed behind Daichi’s ear.

 

Daichi lightly chuckled as he stirred the liquidy substance in the pot below him, “Well, that is why i cook, dear.”

 

“God, no wonder i fell for you.” Suga mused as he gave a dreamy sigh. 

 

“Heh, im hot.”

 

Suga’s hand snaked down his husbands back, “Hmm…”

 

“DAD! THE BOYS ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!” 

 

A high shriek came from the other room. And Suga sighed and Daichi rolled his eyes, “Those are your kids.” Daichi stated.

 

Suga stuck out his tongue as he waltzed over to the sounds of his three children. “Kyachi….” he sighed as he bent down to his four year old daughters height. “You know you shouldn't yell so much. Especially since we have your uncles living with us, now.”

 

The small little girl, with two pigtails with thick brown hair, pouted and crossed her arms with a barbie in each hand. She looked pointedly toward the two two-year-olds fighting over the same barbie car. “They won't stop...fighting…” she sniffed loudly, “and won't give me back my barbie car.” she stated.

 

Suga leaned over to the two twin-two-year-old boys and pulled the toy car from both their grasps. Earning a small protest from both  “I think it's time for them to eat, Kyachi, so i’ll go feed the two devils while you play, okay darling?”

 

The small little girl grinned wide as she giggled, “okay!”

 

Suga gave a small smile as he picked up the two boys, one in each arm and headed back towards the kitchen. He stopped when a knock came at the door.

He set the boys at his feet as he opened up the door.

His eyes widened. 

 

“Akaashi?”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
